What If Sasuke Lived With Itachi
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: What If Sasuke Lived With Itachi? Hell would break lose? Or would things be good How would Itachi treat Sasuke? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

She lives with her parents.

He lives with his brother.

He's abused.

She is not

He pulled the hood up over his head and walked to the door of his room when he heard his brother's voice.

"Get your ass down here and out this damn front door!"

_Why would he care?_ Sasuke thought as he ran down the hall, jumping over the balcony and nearly hitting one of the maids.

"Ah! Gomen Liena." Sasuke said and nodded, heading for the front door only to have someone grab the color of his shirt.

"Little brother." Sasuke glared at Itachi through the corner of his eyes.

"What?"

"Pocket knife." He held his hand out. Sasuke reached into his back pocket and reluctantly handed it to Itachi. "You're first mistake little brother, was trying to sneak out with this. Your second mistake was handing it to me." The door was still shut and Sasuke tensed. He bit his tongue when he felt something slash his back.

_This makes...Let's see...The ninth one in the past week..._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Go clean your back off now." Itachi walked away while Sasuke watched. When Itachi was down the hall and no longer in eyesight. Sasuke threw the door open and ran from the house, down the long drive and threw the gates. He made it to school in less than ten minutes. A new record. Sasuke took the seat in the back again, waiting for school to start. The school day was semi normal. He stayed to himself most of the day. Gym rolled around and Sasuke was dreading this as he walked from the locker room in his gym uniform. Again, first one in and out. Early to class again. He couldn't risk anyone seeing the scars on his back.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher call his name. He jerked his head up to meet the teachers eyes. "Is there something you would like to share with us?" Sasuke was itching to do something, and he did.

"Besides your sexuality?" He smirked. The entire class gasped and Sasuke knew what was coming.

"I would like to speak to you after class Mr. Uchiha." One of the girls gave him a worried glance and then the class proceeded.

After class, Sasuke waited for the teacher to come and talk to him. It was the second to last class of the day too.

"Sasuke, you're a good student. Why don't you push yourself harder instead of making those cocky ass remarks when you're asked a question?"

"I do push myself. I do everything I'm suppose to. I just like getting in trouble a lot." _Give me a detention. Give me a detention._ Sasuke was pleading in his mind. He wanted to just stay away from home as long as possible.

"Alright then. My last hope is to give you a detention. One more slip up Sasuke, and you'll be kicked out of school." Sasuke tensed. He had to either start acting like a good student again or get kicked out.

_Ah yes. Get kicked out and wander around all day without Itachi knowing._

"And if you're kicked out, we'll be forced to call your brother and let him know." Sasuke nodded, the fear filling every once of his body now. "Get to class Sasuke." With that, Sasuke jumped up, ran to the locker room, changed, and ran out only to jump ten feet when he saw the same girl that glanced at him earlier.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Sasuke snapped.

"I was sitting here the whole time. Even when you ran into the locker room."

"You're off limits here."

"You are always off limits, why should it matter?"

"Because, you're on student council and you can get in trouble."

"Sasuke, please."

"Sakura, leave me alone. We both agreed, the first day of this school year, not to talk to each other." Sasuke pushed past her. She grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke, lately you've been acting really different. Why?" Sasuke turned to her.

"What goes on in my head is sure as hell none of your damn business. Leave me alone and get to class." He jerked his wrist from her grasp and walked down the hall. Sakura sighed and went the oppisate way. His last class went smooth and he ran to the gym when the bell rang. As he sat in detention, he drew. It was something he did when he was bored. And he was almost always bored. The time went by fast and the bell rang. He tensed. Standing, Sasuke gathered his things and began to walk from the school. When he reached home, he tried to sneak up to his room but was stopped half up the steps by Itachi's voice.

"Sasuke! Get down here now!" Sasuke tensed at the sound in his brothers voice.

"I have school work to do. Can't you beat me when I'm done?" There was a silence and Sasuke knew he was in for it now. He ran the rest of the way up the stairs and slammed his door shut, locking his doors, then his windows and his balcony doors, pulling the curtains shut. He grabbed everything he needed and went for the attic, shutting and locking that door. The lights off. All he had was the light of a flash light as he worked on his homework.

Two hours went by and Sasuke had finished. He reluctantly walked from the attic and opened his door. He slowly walked down the hall and to the steps. No older brother. He made his way down the steps and slowly into the kitchen. That was his first mistake. Itachi was standing next to the door way. As soon as the door closed, he grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck.

"Come with me Sasuke." Itachi forcefully pushed Sasuke towards the basement door. Sasuke felt the fear swell up in his throat, making it impossible for him to scream for help. His heart was pounding too fast for his liking. He wanted to just drop dead then and there. He was forced down the stairs and when he was down there, there was no fighting back. He was so dead now.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Why are you home so late?"

"Detention."

"For what?"

"Smart mouthing a..." Sasuke felt something connect with his stomach and he hunched over, arms crossed over his stomach.

"Yeah. I know. Your gym teacher called me and told me. Just another way to stay out of the house longer huh?" Itachi kicked Sasuke. There was a loud thud as he hit the wall.

"I bet you think that if you get another detention and get kicked out, I won't know? He told me about that too." Sasuke slowly sat up. He was in a lot of pain at the moment. He he looked up to meet his brothers red eyes. "Dear brother. You can't escape your fate. And your fate is to live here with me and deal with all that happens. Now if you pass out, I'll just have to kill you." This time Itachi pulled him up by his hair and threw him against the wall. The beating continued for a couple of hours. When he was finished, Itachi threw Sasuke into the stairs.

"To your room now. Don't come out. I'll bring you something to eat later." Sasuke nodded slowly and tried to stand. He slowly and painfully managed to make his way up the basement stairs and then to the front hall stairs and up to him room. He shut the door, locked it and walked to the large soft bed, laying down and closing his eyes. He was out like a light.

"Sasuke. What happened? You're arms, they're..."

"It's from rough housing a lot. What do you want?"

"I was coming to check on you Sasuke!"

**A/N: Lemme know what you think. Please don't be hard. ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT MY HOUSE THIS WINTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven Elric-Mustang: "**OMG SO SAD." **Heh...I love Sasuke so, this may be the only time I do anything like this to him. **"You have to update. I have to read more." **I always update. Thank you! **

**Chapter 2:**

The ext day, Sakura looked for Sasuke the entire day. He was no where to be found and wasn't in gym either. Back at home, Sasuke still slept, his door bolted shut. He still slept soundly. That is until Itachi pounded on the door. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked over to the door.

"Sasuke, open this damned door now!" Sasuke slowly and reluctantly opened the door. He met Itachi's eyes and tensed, afraid of what was coming now. He felt his brother push him back in the room and shut and lock the door.

"Please, I didn't do anything this time..." Sasuke practically pleaded. Itachi had more things in mind for the day. He smirked.

"Oh dear little brother, you being here is all it takes." Sasuke fell back on his bed, fear weighing him down. He was in it deep. He wanted to scream but his voice was caught in his throat. He wanted to run but his legs weren't moving. He wanted help but it wasn't coming. Itachi had that look in his eyes.

_Why? Why is he doing this? Why is he torturing me? Why is he hurting me? Why? Why won't he just kill me and get it over with! Oh God, please save me._

There was a knock on the door.

"Someone is here for Sasuke, Sir." one of the maid's called in. Sasuke sighed in relief and ran to the door, opening it and flying down the hall, jumping from the balcony as he did the night before, nearly falling because of the pain from the beating from the night before. There in the door way stood Sakura. Sasuke froze and then glared. He had forgotten about his bruises in his quick attempt to get away from Itachi. Sakura's eyes averted down to his arms and a worried look came over her face.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

"Nothing. I fell down the steps last night." He lied, stepping closer to the door. He pushed her out the door way and stepped from the house, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it, eyes shut.

"Sasuke, is there something going on you're afraid to talk about?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No." He noted he was still in his clothes from yesturday, having refused to change into bed clothes. He pushed himself off the door and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon." He said, walking past her and pulling her with him. She just followed. Itachi watched from his place near the front window.

"You just wait till you get home little brother." He threatened quietly and moved from the window. Sasuke lead her to the park and sat down in the grass, sprawling out across the ground. He hadn't noticed all the worried looks he had gotten and was more interested in resting than anything else.

"Sasuke, do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"I can't. If I don't go home, Itachi will get mad." Sasuke replied in a weak tone. Sakura new he would refuse but most times he would just say no. Nothing like, 'I can't'. She sighed and looked at him. He looked so calm despite the bruises he had. She wanted to just confront him. Make him tell her but she was afraid she wouldn't like the answer so she just let herself think it was what he said.

"Sakura?" She came out of her world and looked at him. He was resting on his elbows.

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"I might take you up on that offer, but I may not be there till late tonight." Sasuke said, still contimplating on it. He was sure if he did, he would be in for it. She tilted her head, a suspicious look on her face. "What I mean is, I might have things to do tonight so..."

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" An annoying boys voice called. Both turned that way and Sasuke tensed. He now noted that Sakura had a hoodie tied around her waist and reached up, grabbing it. He slipped it on. She blinked and watched him.

"If he saw, he'd never let up. Sakura, I have to go now." He stood and hugged her, giving her a quick(quick Sasuke fangirls...) kiss on the cheek and took off. Naruto blinked as he stopped next to Sakura.

"What was that about?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know. But I entend to find out what's going on over at his house." She spoke with determination in her voice. Naruto blinked once more, then handed something to her.

"You left this at school so I thought I'd find you and give it back to you." Handing her a notebook. She looked it over and sweat dropped.

"Thanks Naruto. Without this I would have not been able to do science." Naruto gave his goofy grin then it faded.

"Sasuke was sure in a hurry."

"Said he had things to do."

"Why wasn't he in school today?"

"He said he fell down the steps at home. He was probably sore."

"Then why was he out here with you?"

"I'm not sure." Sakura then stopped the 21 questions game. "Come on. I can help you with your homework tonight." Naruto nodded and they walked back to her house.

Sasuke walked in the front door, knowing he was in for it.

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice called. Sasuke glanced over to the door way to the living room. He wanted to ignore him so bad, to just be able to go to his room but the more he disobbeyed, the worse it would get. The 13-year-old walked to the front room and rested against the door frame.

"Sorry...It was just a short walk. Honest."

"If that's what you say. Go to your room and don't leave it till I tell you to little brat." Sasuke nodded and quickly turned tail to run upstairs when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke froze dead in his tracks, a cold chill went up his spine.

"We'll continue what I was going to do when my 'guests' have all gone home." He said, indicating to the kitchen. Sasuke nodded and took his leave to go to his room. He quietly shut his door and locked it. Walking over to his bed as he stripped himself of Sakura's hoodie. It smelled of cherry blossoms. He smiled some.

"Damn her. Always with the cherry blossoms huh?" He fell backwards onto his bed, her hoodie on him. After a minute, he tossed it to the head of his bed as he crawled up and layed back down, falling asleep once more.

Hours have passed and Sasuke is still in his room. The door knob turns slowly and the door opens. In walks Itachi. He smirked.

"Poor little Sasuke. It's ashame you have to go through this but it's all your fault. If you would have been cooperative back then," Sasuke was half awake and was well aware of what Itachi was saying. "Mother would still be alive. If you would have done as you were told, Father would be here too." Sasuke tensed. He felt the guilt rising again.

_It was all my fault. I didn't do as I was told. They killed her because I wouldn't do what they wanted me to. I did this to myself. I deserve every last bit of it. Everything that's coming now, I deserve it._

Itachi sure had a way to get Sasuke to freeze up and feel guilty. He walked closer to the bed and grabbed Sasuke by his hair.

"Quit acting like you're asleep!"

"I'm awake!" Sasuke yelled.

"Good. I don't want you to miss any of the beating I give you." Sasuke tensed up even more and Itachi began his usual beatings. But this time was more violent. He continued to beat poor Sasuke for what seemed an eternity to him but really ony a couple of hours.(really is an eternity...) Itachi just looked at the success he had made. He sure as hell had Sasuke in tears this time. He left the young one to cry after replacing him in his bed and covering him back up. Before Itachi walked out, Sasuke had fallen asleep, more due to the pain the being tired.

"I...Ta...Chi...S-sorry...I caused you...so much..." Was all Sasuke could manage before falling asleep. Itachi tilted his head some. Sasuke was appoligising for what happened in their past. He really had him believeing it was his fault. He almost felt sorry for the young teen. _Almost_. He walked from the room and shut the door behind him. He walked to his study and on his desk sat a picture of four people. One woman one man and two boys. The woman had raven black hair and light blue eyes with a kindness to them and she held the youngest with short, spiky raven hair and dark eyes. The man had longer black hair and dark eyes, a tent of red to them. The youngest had sort of long, black hair and dark, almost red, eyes. Itachi sighed as he looked at the picture.

"It truely was a shame. Too bad he has to pay for it all." He tipped the picture over to where the people were facing down on the desk and he sat, going over more papers.

**A/N:** **Yeah, I know...I'm sorry Sasuke fan-girls. I'm one myself...But, this came to mind so I had to take the oppertunity. I didn't do the disclaimor for many of my stories. Hope I don't get in trouble...ANYWAY...**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Any idea's are welcome. NO FLAMES! I will use them to heat my house this winter. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Any idea's are welcome. NO FLAMES! I will use them to heat my house this winter. Thank you! **

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: Thank you for the encouragement. The Chapters will keep coming!**

**Chapter 3:**

(recap)

"I...Ta...Chi...S-sorry...I caused you...so much..." Was all Sasuke could manage before falling asleep. Itachi tilted his head some. Sasuke was appoligising for what happened in their past. He really had him believeing it was his fault. He almost felt sorry for the young teen. _Almost_. He walked from the room and shut the door behind him. He walked to his study and on his desk sat a picture of four people. One woman one man and two boys. The woman had raven black hair and light blue eyes with a kindness to them and she held the youngest with short, spiky raven hair and dark eyes. The man had longer black hair and dark eyes, a tent of red to them. The youngest had sort of long, black hair and dark, almost red, eyes. Itachi sighed as he looked at the picture.

"It truely was a shame. Too bad he has to pay for it all." He tipped the picture over to where the people were facing down on the desk and he sat, going over more papers.

(curently)

Sasuke tossed a bit. Morning had come and Itachi found himself wrather amused with his younger sibling now. Why was he even there? He decided that he was going to taunt the young teen about their parents' death. He sat back in the chair and watched the boy as he slept. Sasuke was really out of it this morning. Early morning turned late. Late morning turned to noon. Noon turned to late noon and soon it was dark. Itachi sighed.

"So now that he's had a nice long rest, he'll be up all night. Which means..." Itachi smirked and stood, walking to the door. As the door closed, Sasuke slowly stirred and woke up. He sat up slowly, wincing from the unbarable pain he felt all over. He leaned back against the head board and sighed heavily. The thought of his mother danced around in his mind.

"Mother...I'm sorry. It was all my fault wasn't it?" He turned to the balcony. The sky caught his attention. _Am I up early, or late?_ Sasuke asked himself, standing and walking painfuly to the balcony doors. He opened then and slowly made his way to the edge, leaning against the railing. The only thing keeping him from falling.

"No one would care." He said out loud, looking down to the garden below. "Sakura and I aren't suppouse to be talking this year... Naruto and I wouldn't get along at all, nor do we now. Itachi wants me to suffer..." Sasuke was now contimplating death. Was he really going to go through with it? Nope. He decided to live a bit longer. To deal with the pain. He finaly got to the point where he couldn't stand anymore so he just layed on the cold floor of the balcony, watching the stars.

"What does Brother have planned for me now? I know he's going to do something. And soon. He wasn't able to hit me all day." Sasuke once again sighed, closing his eyes this time.

_"Sasuke. Don't give up."_ Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked around franticaly.

_I know I heard her voice. It had to have been real!_ When failing in his attempt to find the source of the voice, several loud thuds, thunks and booms were heard from his room. Itachi, whom had been lost in thought, snapped out of it and walked to Sasuke's room. When he opened the door, he found his younger brother punching the wall and then a chair flew across the room and the younger Uchiha fell back onto his back, screaming in pain. Itachi sighed and ignored his brother's screams for help. Sasuke's voice soon quieted as Itachi stood outside his door.

"The pain. It hurts so bad. I know you're in pain too. You have to feel it. Worse than me, Brother." Sasuke said, hoping his brother heard him, then continued. "You were closer to Mother than I would have ever been. I know her death was my fault. And I'm sorry for the pain I've caused. I deserve everything that's happened in the past seven years." Sasuke finished. There was nothing. The door opened and an angered Itachi stood there. Sasuke tensed, knowing he had said something to make him mad.

"Don't bring her up again! YOU DUMBASS!" With one quick move, Itachi had his brother by his arm, spun slightly and threw him against the wall. More like, closed balcony doors. Sasuke hit them and they shattered with the impact. Sasuke rolled to the railings and his body stopped there. He wanted to push himself up but his body was too numb. Itachi walked up to Sasuke and picked him up, almost in a cradle, and held him over the ledge.

"Go...ahead... No one...would miss me... Not in the least." A weak Sasuke spoke, calmness in his voice. Itachi just stared at the weak boy that lay limp in his outstretched arms. Sasuke glanced at his brother and was about to roll out of his arms when Itachi brought him back over. He carried him to the bed, layed him down and threw the covers over him.

"Rest you weak bastard." Itachi sighed irratably. Was he getting soft on our dear Sasuke? Was his concious finaly getting to him? Or was he teasing his brother's life. The door shut silently behind the annoyed older Uchiha brother and he walked down the hall. Sasuke was stunned. He thought for sure Itachi was going to throw him over. He heard the doorbell ring then a loud female voice.

"WHA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE'S SICK! LET ME GO SEE HIM!"

"Please Sakura. Sasuke said he wanted no vistiters at the time. He wants to rest."

"He was just fine yesturday! And I wasn't able to get ahold of him at all after Naruto and I got finished with our work!" Itachi was growing annoyed but hid it well.

"I'll tell you what. When Sasuke feels like it, I'll have him call you." With that, he went to shut the door only to have a kunai knife jammed between the door and the frame.

"Please Itachi! Sasuke has me worried. Before he fell down the stairs two days ago, he was starting trouble and skipping classes."

"I know this already Sakura. Sasuke is asleep and doesn't want to be bothered."

"Master Itachi! Sasuke's balcony doors are shattered." A young maid exclaimed worriedly as she ran up to them.

_Bad timing too..._ Itachi thought. Then turned to her.

"He must have been goofing around out of annoyance due to his _illness_ and broke them. Have him tended to now." Itachi was a oerfect lier. He turned to Sakura. "Just go now. I'll have him call you when he wakes up." With that, Sakura removed her knife, turned on her hill and stormed off. Itachi sighed in relief and looked up the steps. "He told her he fell down the steps huh? He could have snitched on me. Good kid isn't he?" Itachi walked to his study and pulled a piece of paper off the desk. It was a child's hand writing. The date was marked from eight years ago, when Sasuke was just learning to actually write regular things and not just the chants.

_Brother,_

_Father and I are having fun here in the Hidden Shadow Village. He wanted me to write you two to tell you how we are doing. He's teaching me to write normal things as well as the chants. Well, I shoulda known this perfectly anyway. I have been writing a couple months. He's helping me write too. We miss you both. Tell Mother I love her. Love you too big brother._

_You're lil bro._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Itachi sighed and tossed the paper to the side.

"Why did I keep that anyway?" He questioned himself. His door silently opened and Sasuke stood there, breathing heavily.

"Keep...Keep them away... I don't want to..."

"SASUKE! OPEN THE DOOR! WE HAVE TO GIVE THIS TOO YOU!"

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Sasuke yelled back, leaning on the door and trying to keep it shut, failing due to his being weak and all. Itachi stood and walked over.

"What the hell are you running from little brother?"

"I hate needles...Keep them away..." Itachi slightly and gently pushed Sasuke away from the door to feel a hand grab his wrist and quickly let go.

"Sorry M'Lord! Sasuke really needs this. It's to numb down the pain." Itachi finly took a good look at the wounds he caused by throwing him out the windows.

"It would take more than that and you'd have to numb his whole body. That's something I won't allow." The woman nodded and turned to walk away. "Lay on the couch Sasuke." Sasuke was a bit confused by his brother but nodded and layed down. Was Itachi growing soft? Sasuke wasn't sure but he did as he was told and closed his eyes.

"Moth..." Sasuke shut his mouth just as quick as he opened it.

"Sasuke, I'm working right now. Just ask it. Besides, anymore beatings today and you just might die." Sasuke shook the feeling off and kept his eyes closed.

"What was she like? I can't remember at all. I want to know, if you feel like telling me." Itachi looked up at his younger sibling, amused by his current situation.

"You forgot about huh? Hm. Mom was a kind and gentle woman. Calm as well. She cared for us both a lot. She always looked out for us and was always protective of us. She would even spy on you while you were walking. Since you were so young and all. She was almost as skilled as father. But that night she was weak because she was ill." This made Sauske look up. Itachi was scribling on a piece of paper. His voice was calm. More like he was too busy writing to notice the tone of his voice. Itachi looked up to see Sasuke staring at him, that childish look on his face. Itachi sighed and looked back to his paper work.

"Nothing's going to change, and I know that. But if you want me dead, Brother, quit wasting time. Sakura's growing suspicious. The sooner you get rid of me, dispose of my body and run, the safer you are." Itachi looked up imediately. His brother talk about his own death shocked him a bit. Sasuke tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What's with that look?"

"I never thought I'd hear you pleading for death."

"Huh?"

"You usualy plead to live. Now you want to die. Make up you're mind."

"Like it matters."

"What's that mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds."

"Sasuke."

"Itachi?"

...Silence...

"Sasuke."

"You'd kill me either way."

"You are naiive. Who said I was going to kill you?"

"You looked like it yesturday, and earlier."

"It's more of a 'I want to beat the hell out of this kid more and more each day' type look. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already."

"Then why don't you?"

...Silence...

"Brother?"

"Sasuke?"

"Why don't you kill me?"

"It wouldn't be any fun to do it right now. Now go to sleep. You're going to school in a couple of days so you can catch up."

"I'm not tired."

"You're just scared."

"No I'm not."

"Admit it little brother."

"Shut up! I'm not scared!" Itachi slammed his hands down on his desk and stood, glaring at Sasuke, whom just flenched. Itachi laughed.

"You are too. Go to sleep." He sat back down and watched Sasuke a moment. The younger teen layed his head down and fell asleep quickly. Itachi finished his work and looked at the younger male asleep on the couch in his study and sighed.

"Damnit. Why am I so fucking confused? Is it his pleading for death that's throwing me off?" He walked over to Sasuke and picked him up, walking upstairs to Sasuke's room and laying him in his own bed, throwing the covers over him. "Rest ya damn brat."

**A/N: For give me! I'm making this short...I think... I might. Depends on reviews. ONLY TWO HAVE REVIEWED HERE! -cries- They hate my work!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: Thanks!**

**Chapter 4:**

"Damnit. Why am I so fucking confused? Is it his pleading for death that's throwing me off?" He walked over to Sasuke and picked him up, walking upstairs to Sasuke's room and laying him in his own bed, throwing the covers over him. "Rest ya damn brat." With that said, Itachi walked from the room, leaving the door open this time.

The next morning, Sasuke slowly sat up, still sore from the two previous nights. His door stood wide open and he caught a glimpse of his elder brother walk past his door. Then the figure backed back up and stopped just in the frame.

"Morning kiddo." Sasuke was a bit confused. He thought it was just a dream, so went along with it.

"Morning." Everything felt real. It sounded real too.

"Come on. Breakfast's been ready for a couple of minutes." Sasuke nodded and went to stand, only to fall back onto the bed from the pain. Itachi had expected this and walked over, helping him up. He helped the younger to the kitchen and sat him in the chair. Sasuke just watched his elder brother as he walked over to the counter and began fixing a couple of plates. He sat one infront of Sasuke.

"Staying home today?" Sasuke nodded, regretting his choice for a moment. "Alright." The young teen blinked. Was he hearing his elder brother right? Was he going soft? Or was he just toying with him? Sasuke was about to ask Itachi something when Itachi spoke first to cut him off.

"Look Sasuke." There was a short and awkward silence. "You should go visit mom's grave."

_Yeah_, Sasuke thought, _Itachi is going a bit soft on me._ When breakfast was over, Sasuke managed to stand on his own.

"May I be excused?"

"Head to your room and rest for a little while longer." Sasuke nodded, walking for the stairs. When he was out of ear shot, Itachi let out a frustrated sigh and called one of hi 'clients'.

"Rireyu."

"Itachi. Where are you at Ri?"

"Um, why?"

"Sasuke's going to see our mother's grave later and I want you to watch him."

"You're letting him leave the house?"

"It's just a short time."

"Right. What's next? Friends over all night?"

"Do you want to be next on my 'To Kill' list?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"No."

"Good girl. I'll call after he leaves, you can meet him up there."

"Yes sir." They hung up. Itachi walked up to Sasuke's room to see him with his nose crammed in a book. He was studying.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up.

"Huge test next week. I had almost forgotten." Sasuke continued to look at Itachi for a moment.

"Alright. Don't kill yourself."

"Why, do you want to be the one to do it?" Itachi felt his anger rise.

"Exactly, little bastard."

"Quit acting like you care!" Itachi had lost it and pulled a kunai knife out, pinning Sasuke to the bed, the knife at his throat.

_I knew it. I **knew** he was just pretending._ Sasuke thought as he was once again in fear of his older brother.

"Listen here you ungreatful brat."

"Or what?" Sasuke was now toying around, hiding his fear.

"Or I'll kill you." Itachi pushed the knife onto Sasuke's neck more and cut into his skin slightly. Sasuke felt the small trackle of blood run down his neck.

"Get off of me! When someone finds out, they'll turn you in and you'll be sentenced to death." Sasuke said, his eyes closed. He wanted to cry. Why was he wanting to cry at that thought. Itachi pushed down harder, peircing Sasuke's skin more before withdrawing. A tear streaked Sasuke's face. Itachi glared at his younger sibling. Sasuke slowly sat up and glanced at Itachi, then to the floor.

"Quit teasing me."

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"Quit acting like you're going to kill me, the stop half way through." Itachi thought a moment, realising his own pattern in his routine with Sasuke.Abuse him until he couldn't stand, come close to killing him, freeze up and stop, letting him live. Itachi sighed, realising he cared for Sasuke and beat him in attempt to convince himself it was Sasuke's fault and not his own. Despite all of it, Sasuke had never told on him. To be quite accurate, Sasuke had quit socializing for quite a while. Years, actualy.

"Itachi, I'm afraid." Sasuke finaly said. Itachi tilted his head and looked at the younger one.

"Explain."

**A/N: Leaving it here for a small cliffy. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER FREAKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter: 1)From: Itachi'sangelPoor Sasuke...HE SHOULD BE BEATEN HARDER FOR BEING A SMARTASS!

**Author: "...Um..."**

(Chapter: 4)Itachi'sangelNow I feel the slightest bit of heartbreak for Sasuke. He puts up with Itachi the weasel constantly! Poor guy.

**Author: "Yes yes...I agree...Poor Sasuke."(...He's a smartass but a pretty damn hot one!)**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ever since Mom died, I had feared being alone. I swore to myself, no matter what happened, I would always look to you for comfort. Then you started to abuse me. I was still afraid to be alone. I quit talking to people and began to keep to myself a ot more, hoping it would please you. It didn't. I let you beat me as you pleased, and you never seemed to lighten up, you just got worse. I remember the countless times I was in the hospital but I didn't mind, knowing I was coming home to see you again. Praying I had made you happy. I never did and you got more and more violent as I got older. The older I got, the worse the beating was, the more afraid of you I was. But no matter what, I was still afraid to be alone. I want to live here forever, with you. I never want to be left alone Brother. Never. I pray and pray that one day, you'll stop."

Itachi had sat on the bed, watching as Sasuke managed to say all of this before crying. Sasuke looked up slightly and grabbed Itachi's kunai knife. He placed it at his neck and was about to jab it through. Itachi grabbed his wrist and jerked it from his hands.

"Sasuke, go to sleep." He threw the knife from the room and it stuck in the ground outside Sasuke's room. He grabbed his younger brother, pulling him into a hug and falling, making him fall with him. "Just sleep." Itachi spoke softly into the crying Sasuke's ear.

_"Sasuke, why are you crying?" a farely young Itachi asked a crying Sasuke. Sasuke looked up, tears streaking his face. Itachi let out a sad sigh and knealed next to his younger brother._

_"It's not fair!" The younger one protested._

"What's not Sasuke?"

_"I don't want you to go!"_

_"Huh? Go where?"_

_"On that stupid mission! I want you to stay here with me!" Sasuke latched his arms around his brother._

_  
"Sasuke, I'll be back before you know it. I promise."_

_"You can't promise, you have to swear!"_

"I'll be back home soon, I swear of it. You can sleep in my room till I come home."

"Alright, big brother." Sasuke smiled and watched as Itachi and the small group walked away.

Sasuke sat tried to sit upright, only to be pulled back down by heavy arms. He tensed and looked over to see Itachi, holding a knife to his throat. And you thought the beatings were over. You're wrong.

"Sasuke, little brother?" There was silence. "SASUKE!"

"W-what?" Sasuke managed to choke out. Itachi smirked and pressed the kunai harder onto Sasuke's neck...

**A/N: I know this has got to be the shortest chapter but, I'm tired and it's a quater till six AM here so...I'ma head to bed. Until next time! (please let me know where I have any grammer or spelling errors...So I can fix them next chapter.) REVIEW!  
**

_**P.S.: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: You are such a good friend! And to think this all started over that Reload Site! lol -hugs-**

**Debbie-kit: hello..! **

**1. I have NO idea why you don't get rewies. **

**2. awesome story!**

**3. You rock! I mean who cares about a little spellingmistakes!**

**4. awesome story!**

**update soon 'cay?**

_**1. I don't wither...**_

_**2.Thanks.**_

_**3.Thanks! And...some people do. Damn critics! **_

_**4. Thanks again...although you repeated yourself. lol. But hell! Thanks!**_

_**Here's that update!**_

**Chapter 6:**

Sasuke tried to sit upright, only to be pulled back down by heavy arms. He tensed and looked over to see Itachi, holding a knife to his throat. And you thought the beatings were over. You're wrong.

"Sasuke, little brother?" There was silence. "SASUKE!"

"W-what?" Sasuke managed to choke out. Itachi smirked and pressed the kunai harder onto Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tensed, his eyes shut tight, his fists clenched. This was the day. He knew it. Without knowing it, Sasuke reared his fist back and jammed in into Itachi's stomach. When Itachi's grip on the knife loosened, Sasuke, grabbed it, jumped from the bed and ran for the stairs. Itachi quickly recovered and chased after Sasuke. Sasuke did his usual jump rutine and landed like a cat. Itachi followed his movements. Sasuke ran for the door and he was there, his hand on the knob. He knew he was dead if Itachi caught him.

He threw the door open and saw Naruto and Sakura standing there, his eyes were lit with a sudden safeness. He grabbed their wrists, leaving the door standing open and ran. Itachi watched as his brother made his escape for now.

"You're only delaying your own fate, little brother. Just wait till you get home." He slammed the door shut and his fist into the wall, making a hole the size of a crater.(exageration.) Sasuke and them reached the park and that's when Sakura and Naruto jerked their wrists from Sasuke's grip. He snapped around and looked at them before breaking down. He dropped to his knee's and began to cry. They other two teens exchanged looks. Sakura kneeled next to him and pulled himto a hug.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Her voice was worried as she held him. He shook his head. After about five monites, he finaly spoke.

"I can't...take it anymore. I really can't." Sasuke cried more into her shoulder. Naruto knealed and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, come on. We can take you back to Sakura's house." Sakura nodded in agreement to Naruto's suggestion. Sasuke nodded and walked with them to Sakura's. When they got there, they snuck up to Sakura's room. In there, Sasuke sat on the bed, a pillow to his chest as his knee's were drawn up. The two teens sat near him.

"Sasuke, you have to tell us what happens."

"He abu..."

"Sakura..." The door opened as a waoman walked in to see the three of them Behind her is Itachi.

"M-mom?"

"Itachi just told me that Sasuke ran away. He had said some terrible things to Itachi and ran. He needs to head home." Sasuke looked at her, fear in his eyes as he turned to Itachi.

"Come on little brother." It was noticable to Sasuke that Itachi was faking his worry as it was hard for the 'adult' to hide his anger at the younger teen. Sasuke glanced from Sakura and Naruto to Sakura's mom and to Itachi.

"ITACHI BEATS ME!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi felt the anger rise quicker. He wanted to beat the hell out of Sasuke then and there.

"I assure you, Mrs. Haruno, Sasuke is only making this up."

"No he's not! Sasuke's not making that up Mom! I know him. He wouldn't! He was crying when he got out of the house!"

"Yeah! Sasuke's not lying." Naruto jumped in.

"I don't know what kind of trick this is but all three of you are out of place! I want Sasuke to go home with his brother, and Sakura, I want to talk to you young lady."

"Yes Mom..." Sakura sighed, glancing worriedly at Sasuke as he relunctantly climbed off the bed. Itachi, Sakura's mom and the teens walked to the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Haruno. I aprriciate this."

"It's no problem. Runaway teens deserve to be punished."

"I couldn't agree more." When the door was shut, Sasuke glanced at Itachi and went to run, only to feel Itachi's hand grab his shirt.

"You're going to pay for everything you did today." he said, pushing Sasuke along. When they got back, Itahci threw Sasuke into the frontroom coffe table.

"You are so dead." Sasuke felt the pain of several pieces of glass peicing his skin. He sat up slowly only to feel something hit him in the head. Itachi had kicked him. He hit the wall with a loud thud. "There's no one here the hear us. No one to save you."

"B-brother...Stop...P-please..." Sasuke pleaded. He felt a kunai knife pierce his shoulder and he screamed in pain. Itachi walked over quickly, took the handle of the knife, pushed it in more and twisted in. Sasuke screamed more. Itachi was enjoying every moment of this too. He puled the knife out and raised it. Sasuke's eyes shot up to the knife and flenched as Itachi went to bring it down.

"PLEASE NO!" Sasuke managed to scream before...

**A/N: Hahahahahahaha! What happens? Vote, because it's up to you if Itachi**

**A.) Kills Sasuke**

**B.) Severely wounds Sasuke**

**OR**

**C.) Drop the knife before he hurts the kid?**

**VOTE! And review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Looks like no voting...I guess...Oh well...**

**Chapter 7:**

"B-brother...Stop...P-please..." Sasuke pleaded. He felt a kunai knife pierce his shoulder and he screamed in pain. Itachi walked over quickly, took the handle of the knife, pushed it in more and twisted in. Sasuke screamed more. Itachi was enjoying every moment of this too. He puled the knife out and raised it. Sasuke's eyes shot up to the knife and flenched as Itachi went to bring it down.

"PLEASE NO!" Sasuke managed to scream before he felt the knife peirce into his skin. His eyes widened, pain shooting through his entire body. He felt the darkness consuming his very being. He saw a tunnel with a light at the end. He heard an angelic voice begin to sing. Just as he did, he black out completely.

**Itachi's PoV**

I perpously missed anything vital. I had to pity him. I wanted him to die wanting to. Not wanting to live and die. Looks like I'd have to hurt him more to make him want to die. I threw the knife carelessly aside. Before I knew it, it hit the radio, turning on the CD player. Music began to play and I heard her voice as it continued.

_This rose is our destiny, ripping us apart._

_Our hands have been torn apart..._

_Even when I sleep,_

_as I embrace my thoughts and dreams for you,_

_they reach to the ends of the world!_

_At times, love is strong,_

_so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah_

_in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,_

_a light always shines forth,_

_(becoming) a single power..._

_This rose is our destiny, leading us_

_to now meet once again._

_Because I've never forgotten_

_our promise,_

_I've finally made it this far!_

_At times, love nobly_

_seeks out, to pierce people's hearts. Ah_

_The ones protected by the ones who protect_

_They always shine forth_

_To become a single power..._

_At times, love is strong,_

_so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah_

_in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,_

_a light always shines forth._

_Love is strong,_

_so much so that it can move people's hearts, but Ah_

_If we are together, then without a doubt_

_we can change the world, and everything will_

_become one power._

_(**i do not own this song)(Toki ni Ai wa)(Revolutionary Girl Utena song)**_

I had sat back near the passed out Sasuke and listened to the song. It was her voice. Angelic and enchanting. I had fallen asleep, forgetting all about my near death little brother.

**Next day**

I woke up slwly to see Sasuke still passed out, or alseep. Either one. I saw the blood stains and the now dried puddle of blood on the floor. I stood and picked him up, sighing. It was a good carpter too. Looks like I was going to have to spill some paint on it. Blame it on Sasuke. Then the rest of the mess. I wasn't about the scrub the floors. I walked up the stairs and placed Sasuke in his bed, then walked to his bathroom and turned on the water, letting warm water run into the tub. Suicide. I heard a faint noise come from where Sasuke was so I walked into the room. He was still sound asleep. When I turned my back, I heard him start to move around.

"M-mother...No...Mom...Mom. Mom! MOM!" He was dreaming of that night. I knew this. He screamed fro her everytime.

"MOM!" I heard the bed moved as Sasuke jolted up right, only to scream in pain from his wounds. I turned and smirked.

"Smooth little brother. Keep up all the moving and you'll just make it hurt worse." He looked at me, fear struck. How I loved that look in his eyes. The look that pleaded for me to leave him be. Let him live and not hurt him anymore. I had thought about that once. Then I decided this was how life was. He was just going to have to deal with it. I walked to the tub, turned the water off and walked back over to Sasuke. He had that pleading look. I just smirked at him and picked him up. I walked him into the bathroom. He knew what I was up to and tensed.

"Please. No please. Don't do this. I don't want to. No. Itachi please." He was begging. I loved the sound of his fear. It was like music to my ears. I genlty placed him into the tub. He relaxed slightly when he felt that it wasn't hot or cold but warm, how he liked his water. I then smirked and placed my hand on his head and he tensed, grbbing my arms as I forced his head under the water. His eyes were shut tightly and he held his breath as long as he could, then he breathed out. His amrs moved franticaly as he tried to come up for air, so I let him. He got a coupl of good breath's then I pushed him back under. He tried once again to hold his breath.

**Sasuke's PoV**

He had dunked me for the second time and I held mt breath as long as I could. I was panicing. I wanted out of there and soon, but I wanted to live. I was scared to death at this point. I had to exhale. It felt as if my lungs were going to explode. He held me under longer, then let me up. I gasped for air.

"Not going to pull that off again, now are you dear little brother?" His voice was taunting me with every word said. He was laughing at me. I shook my head in desperate attempt to get him to stop. I was holding onto a false hope. He wasn't going to let up on me so lightly since I had told them he was abusive. Now what will they think, if I die that is? I know. I'll let Itachi kill me and _show_ them that Sakura, Naruto and I weren't lying. All evidence will point to Itachi. I felt the water rise over my head once again and I was forced to hold my breath. I struggled against his strength to get up. He was laughing at me. I knew it. He alwas laughed at my misfortune. I was stupid to even think he was going to let me off the hook once when we were kids. Everything got worse after their death. I wanted to cry but couldn't for the lack of air and the fact if I did, I would inhale water, choke and die. But it's not like they care. I mean, the only ones that do are Sakura and Naruto. I let my eyes open slowly till they were slightly narrowed. I looked up at Itachi. Those eyes were locked with mine and something made him let go. I shot up and gasped for air, catching my breath. I felt the tears slide down my face. My gaze turned to Itachi, whom just stared at me a moment.

"Sasuke..." I blinked, two more tears streaking my face. He stood and walked from the room. What the hell was Itahci up to!

"STOP WALKING AWAY!" I yelled. I wanted attention, even if he really didn't care. I sighed as I heard my door close and brought my knee's up and began to cry. The water went from warm to cold to freezing as day turned to night. I climbed from the tub finaly and walked into my room, soaked and shivering. I got into my top drawer and pulled out a t-shirt, then a pair of boxers.Then I went to my closet for a pair of pants. I pulled a pair out and tossed them to the floor for tomorrow as I changed into the dry t-shirt and boxers. I couldn't stop from shivering. I was so cold. My lips were blue, my body was turning blue. I layed down in bed and drew the blankets all the way up to my chin, curling into a ball. I still shook from the coldness. I was sick and I was going to die. I cursed the Gods that were there, if there really were any that is. I heard a knock at the door, soon the person gave up on waiting for me to answer and walked in. It was Itachi. I sat up slowly and prepared myself for more beatings. He wasn't there to hurt me. He had something for me to eat. I wanted to refuse it but was afraid of what he would do. He said nothing as he walked over to the table by my bed and sat it down. He turned to me.

"Eat if you want. Don't if you don't." He then walked for the door and shut it. I looked over at the small tray of food as tears swelled up in my eyes. I decided not to eat and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review. I will update again soon. It's almost one AM and I gotta get up in like...six hours...NIGHT!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do NOT own Naruto**_

_**Rena: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**And Yahoo: Kara, Thankies!**_

**Chapter 8:**

I heard a knock at the door, soon the person gave up on waiting for me to answer and walked in. It was Itachi. I sat up slowly and prepared myself for more beatings. He wasn't there to hurt me. He had something for me to eat. I wanted to refuse it but was afraid of what he would do. He said nothing as he walked over to the table by my bed and sat it down. He turned to me.

"Eat if you want. Don't if you don't." He then walked for the door and shut it. I looked over at the small tray of food as tears swelled up in my eyes. I decided not to eat and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

When I woke up, I sat up slowly and looked over at the clock. It was still really early. I climbed out of bed, still cold. I pulled my jeans on over my boxers, walked to my closet and pulled out my dark blue, almost black, hoddie. I put it on as I walked from my room and down the hall. It was quiet. As I went down the stairs, one of the mades nodded at me.

"Sasuke, Master Itachi will be out today. He has ordered that you rest."

_'Like he cares.'_

"So I'll bring you something to eat."

_'I don't want anything to eat.'_

"Sasuke, you need to go back to your room and rest."

_'I'm not tired.'_

"Sasuke? Sasuke, answer me!"

_'I am! Can't you hear my voice?'_

I thought I was talking. The maid looked flustered, like I was ignoring her, then all that came to me was darkness.

**Normal PoV**

Sasuke fell unconcious into the worried maid's arms.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, answer me! Master Sasuke!" She looked around to find one of the cordless phones on the table near them. She picked it up and dialed for the ambulence, then dialing for Itachi. His phone rang and he answered it.

"M'Lord? Your brother. He just fainted. He looks so pale."

"Hmph. That's...WHAT!"

"I just called the hospital. An ambulance is on it's way."

"I'm coming home! Go with Sasuke and when I can, I'll be there." He hung up. "My brother's ill. Have to go." He then took off, leaving the group of 'assasins' to call after him.

**in ER**

Sasuke was sleeping, motionless, on the hospital bed. Itachi was talking to the doctors. Ye s, Itachi was worried...About... What the doctors would think about Sasuke's damaged body.

"He has deep wounds on his shoulders, bruises and a more than average count of pieces of glass and cuts on his body. Not to mention, he has a terrible sickness from God knows what. I don't know what goes on in that house, Itachi Uchiha, but Sasuke is being removed from the place. We have already sent police officials and friends of his to get his possesions. He's being moved into a foster home for the time." Itachi couldn't believe this.

"May I see him?" The doctor nodded and opened the door to Sasuke's room. Itachi walked in and the door closed.

"You're lucky little brother."

_'How so?'_ Sasuke heard his brother as he heard the soft tone in it.

"This place is saving you from your end."

_'I thought that's what you meant.'_

"You wanted to stay with me, longer? Isn't that what you said?" Itachi was speaking to Sasuke like he was hearing him. He didn't know that the young teen could.

_'What's your point?'_

"Well, it's ashame. They're taking you and putting you in a foster home."

_'WHAT! NO!'_ Sasuke's mind began to scream. He didn't want to leave. He was afraid. He was afraid of where he might go and what they migh do. Th teen felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Stay alive." That was the last thing Sasuke heard before Itachi removed his hand and walked to the door. The door opened and closed and Sasuke slowly sat up.

"A new home..." He stared at the door for a minute. After what seemed an eternity, the door opened and in flew two worried teens his age. One with pink, the other with blonde. Amber and ocean blue eyes locked on him and the young girl ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"SASUKE!" She began to cry into his chest as his hand slowly rose to rub her back.

"S-sasuke..." The blonde had tears streaking his face. He slowly walked over and sat on the bed.

"Sakura...Naruto..."

"I know...We haven't talked...much this school year but...Sasuke!" Sakura hid her face back into his chest. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, lowering his chin onto her head.

"Sakura. I'll be fine." Her head shot up and their eyes met. Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sakura a moment. Sakura's eyes were red, her face puffy. She was glaring at Sasuke. He blinked.

_**SMACK**_

"Sasuke! How could you say such a thing! Look at you! Do you know what the doctor said!" Sasuke shook his head, not really wanting to know.

"Sasuke...You're really sick. You could die." Her voice lowered with that. Sasuke just stared at her a moment. "Say something!" Sakura was franticaly looking for any kind of emotion in Sasuke's eyes. All she found was a sudden calmness.

"Death..." With that, Naruto decked Sasuke in the face.

"SASUKE! You have two friends worried to death about you and all you can say is that! ARE YOU WANTING TO DIE!"

"NARUTO! NO! DON'T HURT SASUKE! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYING!" The two teens were in a struggle. Sakura was holding back an inraged Naruto while Sauske watched them with emotionless calm eyes. The door shot open and a nurse walked in. All eyes went to the door.

"K-kakashi..."

"Kakashi!" The two teens broke from their struggle and Kakashi's eye lit into a smile.

"Sasuke, you will be living with me for a while." The room went quiet and Sasuke stared at him a moment, then fainted. He heard the three of them call to him, worry in their voices...

"_SASUKE!_"

**A/N: **Finaly, an update...YAY! Um, Rena...sorry about the small Sasukw/Sakura moment. It won't happen again...I think. I might add my OC...And I agree with you on the Itachi thing. -puts makeup under his eyes- There we go! -see's flames shoot up- Meep! Gotta run! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Sasuke, you will be living with me for a while." The room went quiet and Sasuke stared at him a moment, then fainted. He heard the three of them call to him, worry in their voices...

"_SASUKE!_"

Hours went by and the young Uchiha had finaly woken up to feel a warm hand touch his forehead, then jerk back.

"Sasuke, you had us worried to death." It was Kakashi. Sasuke looked up to him a moment and nodded. He looked around to find himself in an almost empty room, not his or the hospital room he was in before. He saw that some of his stuff was there. Sakura was sitting in his moon chair.(a really comfy chair...um, yeah...)Naruto was leaning on the wall. Sasuke slowly sat up and both the teens jumped up. They watched him, anxiously. He said nothing for a short moment and ran his hand through his hair. He shivered. He wasn't use to it and it made him nervous. They were all watching him. He then sighed.

"Please stop staring at me." Sakura latched herself to him in an instant. Then there was silence again.

"Sasuke, you were removed from your home until further notice. Itachi will have _supervised_ visits and you are to be escorted to and from school. I will do the shopping. Anything you need, you tell me or go with me. And you can't leave for a walk unles either Sakura, Naruto or I, or all three of us, are with you." Sasuke nodded, hugging the somewhat crying Sakura in his lap.

**weeks later**

Sasuke was back to health, a few scars but nothing bad. He was back in school and a little more sociable. He had a few more friends now. Durring last period, Sakura, Naruto and a few of his other friends walked into his last class, a cake in hand, all wearing smiles.

"Sakura, go on," Naruto urged the young girl as he nudged her. She nodded.

"Sasuke, we are all happy you're okay. We know it's been a few weeks but your progress in life has gotten better. You have more friends and you're safe. Not to mention..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!" Everyone had spoken at the same time. Sasuke flushed, having forgotten his own birthday. Sakura handed the cake to Naruto and ran over to the blushing Sasuke, grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the teachers desk.

"Come on everyone! Sing to him!" Sasuke looked at her with those words with a playful glare and the class burst into singing. Sasuke blinked and burried his face in his hands from embaressment.

"Sakura!" he whined. Sakura laughed and the singing stopped when the song was over.

"Kakashi is celebrating at his house soon! We'll meet you all there!" Sakura called with a happy tone, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and pulled him down with her. Her, Naruto and Sasuke took off for Sasuke's...Kakashi's place.

Back at home later that night, Itachi was cursing himself, throwing furniture. The maid walked in.

"Sir, you should take your medicine." Itachi turned to her and took the pills from her, swallowing them dry and then gulped down some water.

"Sasuke..." his voice made him sound like a wreck. He walked up the stairs and to his room, full of pictures of his younger brother, smiling, despite the bumps and bruises, from their child-childhood. He took one off the shelf. It was in a wooden/glass frame. He looked at it a moment and the smiling eyes of both boys seemed to be laughing at him. He threw it across the room and it busted into a lot of pieces. He layed down, pulling the covers over him some, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke...Little brother..." His voice was weak. He had learned he could not live without his younger brother. He had felt pain for the first few weeks he was gone.

"Six months. It's been six months and I haven't seen him since." Itachi looked to the balcony doors and sighed, noting to himself he was seeing things again. To his ignorance, it was really Sasuke this time. Sasuke watched as his older brother was laying in bed, a tortured look in his eyes as they closed. Sasuke waited a moment before opening the balcony doors. If he knew Itachi, he would be asleep at the time. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Sasuke walked over to the bed his brother lay in and stared at him a moment. Despite all Itachi had done to him, he felt for his brother. He was left alone and in pain. He placed his hand on the older Uchiha's forehead. It wasn't hot, nor cold. A normal temperature.

"You're losing it but you're not sick brother. Don't let this get to you." Sasuke spoke calmly to him. Itachi was still sound asleep. Sasuke thought back, trying to remember if he left a note. He had.

"Kakashi's going to kill me but, I had to come back to check on you brother. Yes. I've been staying with my old Sensei. He's not bad. But to honest, I miss living here. The only thing I'mglad about is, I'm no longer beat." he then stood once more, turning to leave. He felt a hand grab his wrist and he tensed, looking back to see Itachi half awake.

"S-sasuke? Little brother?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes."

"Stay. One night?" Itachi was near pleading. Sasuke couldn't turn down a plead from his own flesh and blood. He nodded and moved closer to the bed as Itachi moved over to make room for him. "I'm sorry. I never knew how it was for you? I knew you were scared and it hurt you. I was just acting out...Releasing my anger on you. I wanted to die Sasuke. I was really going to ki..."

"Itachi! Please. No more, alright?" Sasuke had cupped his hand over Itachi's mouth. Itachi blinked and a couple of tears streaked his face. "I know, I understand how you felt. And I would never wish that on anyone. Not even my enemy. I know how it felt. But please, keep yourself alive. There's no need for un-necisary deaths." Sasuke was still only sitting on the bed. Itachi nodded and Sasuke removed his hand.

"Lay down." Sasuke noted the still pained sound in his brothers voice and nodded. He layed down over the blankets and smiled some at his older brother. It was really weird to have to comfort the one that was really cruel. He pushed the thought away and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and closed his own eyes. Itachi closed his eyes and was asleep in an instant. Knowing his brother was there made him feel slightly better. He still wanted to cry but refused to now. He wasn't looking for sympathy from his brother but didn't want him to leave, or hate him. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Itachi passed out and sleeping. It looked as if he needed it, alot. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes once more, falling asleep...

Kakashi woke up and walked into Sasuke's room to find a note tha read;

_'Kakashi-Sensei,_

_I had to go and visit someone. Please don't worry. I'll be just fine. It's only natural for me to worry about him. He is, after all, blood. I will be back before you know it. Don't let Sakura or Naruto know of my little trip. I'll return home un-scathed, honest. Knowing Itachi, he should be broken by now._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Kakashi sighed and sat the paper down, then rethought that and placed it in his pocket.

"He's on a walk," he said to convince himself so he could convince the two teenaged friends of Sasuke's. If they found out, Sasuke wouldn't be un-scathed then. Kakashi walked into his room and layed back down. He closed his eyes.

"Brothers love each other to the end, no matter what..."

**A/N: I know I know. It's not over! Okay? REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to those who reviewed. .**

**Wrote part of this after getting tired of waiting on mom and friend to get home.**

**Chapter 10:**

The next morning Sasuke sat up to see Itachi still asleep. He got up and walked from the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and down the hall to the kitchen. There he saw one of the mades.

"Liena. It's been a little while." Liena snapped around to see Sasuke. She gasped.

"S-sasuke? You're not suppouse to be here."

"I know but, I had to see him. He looks horrible." Sasuke walked over to help Liena, almost completely taking over her job.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"After all your brother put you through..."

"He's the only real family I have left. I can't just leave him. No matter what, we need each other."

"You could get in trouble."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"He could get in trouble."

"I'll cover for him."

"What if they won't believe you. You know how bad a rep. your brother has now."

"I'll make them believe me." The doorbell wrang.

"I'll get that." Sasuke dropped what he was doing and walked to the front door only to meet the eyes of an official.

"Sasuke. How did you get here?"

"I came of my own will."

"I don't think so. Itachi's coming with us now."

"No! I came to check on him! He looks horrible and it's my job as his younger brother to take care of him no matter what!" Sasuke's voice was now hard and cold, stating he was ready to fight and kill to priotect his older brother. There was a noise at the top of the stairs and Itachi stood there.

"Little brother! Knock it off! You should not be here!" Sasuke turned, eyes glazed over with fire.

"Damnit! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU TO SUFFER! WE'RE THE ONLY FAMILY WE HAVE AND WE NEED EACH OTHER!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing though the mansion and down the streets. The official grabbed Sasuke by the arm.

"Look here you little rat. You're not going to cheat me out of my job." He went to throw Sasuke but Itachi was there in a second to catch Sasuke before he hit anything. Sasuke glanced up, only to see his brother sit him down quickly and go at the official. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw blood splatter onto the ground as the man fell, his neck cut open. Itachi looked back at Sasuke.

"Leave, now." Sasuke nodded, stood, and ran. Liena stared in disbelief.

"Lord Itachi..." Itachi turned to her.

"Leave it. I'll tend to it." Itachi then began to pick up the body.

Sasuke made it back to meet Kakashi standing in the front room.

"An all nighter Sasuke!" It was Sakura. He blinked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke tilted his head, looking at her.

"You're seeing someone behind my back, aren't you Sasuke!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 11:**

"An all nighter Sasuke!" It was Sakura. He blinked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke tilted his head, looking at her.

"You're seeing someone behind my back, aren't you Sasuke!" Sasuke blinked and backed into the wall as Sakura walked towards him. He felt his back touch the wall and gulped. Before he knew it, Sakura had this sad look in her eyes.

"S-sakura?"

"How dare you Sasuke? I thought you were mine." She latched herself around his neck and he had no choice but to hug her back.

"Sakura, I have no clue what you're talking about." He then whisperred into her ear "I had to see him. You should have seen him Sakura." Sasuke pulled back from the stunned Sakura. She blinked and shook her head.

"Sasuke! Are you nuts! You know what happened when you were living with him, why woul dyou go back!"

"He was a wreck Sakura! He's my brother and despite what he did, he needs me!" Sasuke shot back, turning to run from the house. Sakura went to grab his arm but missed it and he was out the door like a rocket. Kakashi looked his way and went to chase after him.

"Sasuke!" He tried to holler for Sasuke. Sasuke ignored it and continued on his way. He took a sharp turn into an alley way, jumped the wall and ended up near his house. Itachi's place to be exact. He smirked and ran into the gates, running into the house. He was then face to face with Itachi and he nearly screamed. Itachi blinked and sighed.

"Sasuke, why are you back here?"

"Hiding out for a while. Hide me?" Itachi tilted his head in a curious way.

"Why?"

"I uh...I have my reasons." Sasuke then ran past his brother and up to his old room. It hadn't changed, except the glass was replaced on the balcony doors. Other than that, the blood stains were still on the carpet and any other things that had been broken, were broken still. Sasuke noted this and felt slightly odd to be there. He sat on the bed and layed back, memories coming back to him.

_A twelve year old Sasuke hit the wall hard, the sound of it echoing off the basement walls along with the sound of his scream. He slid to the floor and sat there a moment, trying to catch his breath, his eyesight having left him already. His head was down and he heard footsteps coming towards him. He tensed up and felt a hand grab him by his hair. The older one picked him up and kicked him in the side, releasing him as he did. The younger Uchiha hit the wall and bounced off, falling to the floor. He layed there, motionless. He heard footsteps come closer, and then pause for a moment, fading this time as they began again. Laying there on the cold cement floor made his numb body feel good. He sighed heavily and kept his eyes closed, waiting for the basement door ro close. About a minute later, the door closed and he slowly and painfuly pushed himself up._

_"Ow...It...hurts..." he said to himself, leaning against the wall, head back against it as well. He wanted to cry but forced the tears back. If he cried, it would get worse. He whipped the blood feom his mouth, spitting some blood out of his mouth as well. He decided to stay there and sleep there for the night. Sure enough, he was out like a light._

Sasuke sat up right, the fear returning to him at the memory. He shook the feeling.

"No. Itachi's changed. He won't hurt me anymore. He can't." Sasuke sighed heavily and stood, walking down the hall and down the stairs. He walked to the kitchen and to the basement door, placing his hand on the knob. "Here goes nothing..." Sasuke turned the knob and felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and snapped around, leaning against the door. Itachi tilted his head.

"Sasuke? Something wrong?"

"N-no. Nothing. I was just going to check out the basements. It's been a while since I've been here, I wanted to explore."

"Alright. Be careful Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and turned back to the door, opening it and turning on the lights, walking down the stairs. He made his way down and looked around. There was nothing new. The room looked the same. He sighed and turned to walk back up the stairs but the person behind him could say other wise.

"Mistake one. Coming back." Sasuke's eyes widened and he backed up. Itachi's eyes were narrowed.

"Itachi...I thought..."

"It pays to have someone spy and help you recover and turn back to your normal self, doesn't it Sasuke. You know what it's like to return to a life you wanted, don't you?" Sasuke felt his back touch the wall and knew he was dead if he didn't get past Itachi soon.

**A/N: I know this chapter's wrather short but, I want to drag it out some. . Please review and I'll update soon after I mess around with the other stories.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 12:**

"Mistake one. Coming back." Sasuke's eyes widened and he backed up. Itachi's eyes were narrowed.

"Itachi...I thought..."

"It pays to have someone spy and help you recover and turn back to your normal self, doesn't it Sasuke. You know what it's like to return to a life you wanted, don't you?" Sasuke felt his back touch the wall and knew he was dead if he didn't get past Itachi soon. Itachi drew a knife from his back pocket and took another step towards Sasuke. Sasuke pressed his back to the wall more, fear taking over. He thought a moment. Sakura was right. He shouldn't have came back. He made his mistake. Just then, the look in their mothers eyes before she died flashed in his mind, followed by all the times Itachi had beat him. All the pain his elder brother caused him. His eyes narrowed and the shining onyx eyes went to a dull black. It was almost like he was now lifeless. It soon returned and his eyes were narrowed in anger.

"It pays to learn from your _mistakes!_" Sasuke said, grabbing the knife and shoving it through his brothers stomach. The older Uchiha's eyes widened and he doubled over in pain. Sasuke kicked him in the stomch after withdrawing the knife. Itachi fell to the floor in pain. Sasuke felt the warm liquid on him and he lost it. He began to kick the older Uchiha more violently. Each kick made the older one roll across the floor until he was against the wall. He smirked and knealed.

"Itachi, it's time that you learn what true pain feels like. I want you to know what you put me through." Sasuke took the knife and drew it back, stabbing it into the older one's shoulder. He pulled it out and made several deep cuts. Itachi felt the pain but was unable to speak. Sasuke too the knife and jammed it into his brothers shoulder again and left it there as he kicked him continuously in the stomach. The door flew open and it sounded like three people that ran down the stairs. There was a short pause in the sounds, except the continus gross sounds of someone being kicked hard in the stomach.

**Sasuke's PoV**  
"Now you know how it feels! I can't believe I was thinking about running away and taking you with me! I can't believe I wasnted to keep living with you! I HATE YOU ITACHI!" I had snapped. It all kicked in. The years of pain. I lost it. The sight of his blood made me go nuts and I was having fun.

"**SASUKE!**" A girl screamed, fear in her voice. I ignored it until I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Sasuke, stop. He's had enough." I squirmed in the man's grip, still trying to kick him. The man sounded like Kakashi. I saw Naruto run over infront of me a kneel down to check on him. He was laying in a puddle of blood and I knew what Naruto was going to say. He looked up, fear in his eyes. They locked with mine then he looked past me to the man holding me back.

"He's dead..." Kakashi loosened his grip and I heard Sakura gasp. I jerked loose and turned to run. I ran right past them. Sakura reached out and grabbed my wrist. I stopped and looked at her. Her head was down, her eyes shadowing her bangs.

"S-sasuke...Are you okay?" She looked up, a single tear sliding down her cheek. I saw the fear in her eyes and took the to my advantage. I jerked a hand back, as if about to hit her. She flenched and let go of me. I turned to run again and made it up the stairs when Liena stopped me. She had a look of fear in her eyes as well. I could have cared less how much of that warm, thick liquid covered me, but ny the look on her face, it must have been a lot. I pushed past her. I heard running footsteps behind me and felt someone latch onto my back, their arms wrapping loosely around my neck, their head on my back.

**Hours Later**

Hours went by and I had gotten into a lot of trouble. Kakashi made me shower before we sat down in talked. I could have cared less. Everyone seemed to be asleep and it was midnight. I was the only one up. I walked quietly to the front room and out the front door, leaving not even a note. I took the same path as I did before when I thought about running away. There at the villages limits stood Sakura. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sasuke, do you plan on running away for real this time?"

"I have no business here Sakura. I need to get away for a while."

"Let me come with you."

"No."

"But Sasuke!"

"Sakura! I said no. Leave it at that!" She glared at me, tears sliding down her face. I walked closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Stay here and wait for my return." I went to walk past her but she grabbed my arm.

"Sasuke, don't leave. Please don't leave." She was making it harder for me to leave than I wanted. I looked at her, my eyes narrowed. I drew a kunai and pinned her to a tree, the kunai against her throat.

"I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Then do it, so you don't have to worry about me stopping you or chasing after you." Her eyes narrowed as well now and one last tear streaked her face as her voice became cold and harsh. I never took my eyes off her, never moving for the longest time. Neither one of us letting up on the glares. I finaly lost my nerves and droped the knife, falling to my knee's, sitting there, just staring into space. She kneeled down next to me and sighed heavily.

"Sasuke, you can't run away to get rid of your problems. You have to battle them out. You're only fifteen and your not going anywhere with your life like this. You have to let people help you." I was looking at her, but what the hell did she just say? I tuned her out. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, sighing once more. She stood and offered a hand to me. I took it and stood. She pulled me back to the house and back in. She lead me to her room. Why? I didn't argue but layed down and fell asleep.

**Sakura's PoV**

He spaced out some time after he dropped to the ground. I led him back to the house and to my room so I could kep an eye on him. He layed there and fell asleep fast. He looked so calm in his sleep. I wondered what he was dreaming about. Or if he was even dreaming. He was so different when he was awake. He was going to be different for the longest time. About having the kunai to my throat, yeah, I was scared. But it was Sasuke. He wouldn't have hurt me, right? I shook the thought and sighed heavily. Ofcourse Sasuke wouldn't have hurt me. He's just going through a tough time. I ran my fingers through his silky smooth raven hair and smiled. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon.

"Sasuke..." I mumbled just before I was out.

**A/N: Well, that solved Itachi's prob. Gonna end it here and start the next series of it...Look for the update and the title: "Sasuke"**


End file.
